Flaws
by ruiiko
Summary: Most couples are used to seeing eachothed naked. Not this one. Miku has always felt rather flawed, standing next to Luka. She was just so beautiful, and well, Miku was just... Miku. They had never seen eachother in the nude, and yet somehow, here she stood, undressing with Luka in the bathroom one night. (Mild sexual themes.)


**Huzzah! I'm sorta back in this fandom; not that I ever left. Just had no inspiration for fanfics in this section... but I've had this idea for a while. So here it is! May contain mild sexual themes, but other than that... enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>There were times when Miku found herself envying Luka.<p>

Despite the fact that the two had been going out for a while now, and despite the fact Miku was oh-so in love with the pinkette, there were still times where she found herself in awe of the pinkette. Jealous, even. Envying her own girlfriend was a weird feeling, but how could she not? Luka was absolutely gorgeous. Miku could never compare! The times when she looked herself in the mirror, she always found something to be wrong... her breasts always being a size smaller, or beginning to develop love handles, becoming slightly more pudgy...

The life of a diva was no easy work. When you're constantly out on tour, there are almost always banquits or parties afterwards, in which Miku couldn't help but indulge, atleast only a little... it seemed that was starting to take a toll on her body.

And then Miku would set her gaze on Luka.

Beautiful Luka.

Flawless Luka.

The girl was absolutely gorgeous-she was like a godess. She had all the right curves in all the right places, not an inch of fat in places where it wasn't needed, her breasts were much larger than Miku's.

And don't get me started on her face.

Her face was like that of an angel. Clear, smooth skin, silky pink hair, cyan blue eyes...

She was absolutely perfect.

Miku couldn't help but feel a little helpless around her. Envious of her. Luka was just so gorgeous! And Miku was just... Miku. There wasn't anything really special about her, and there were times the tealette often wondered why Luka bothered staying with her. She could find someone prettier than her, quite easily... anybody would kill to be with Luka.

But she chose Miku, instead.

And while Miku was happy with her, she just didn't understand why Luka would want someone as... not as appealing, like Miku.

Granted, the two had been living together for a while.

Which meant they shared the same bathroom.

However, they had never seen eachother in the nude, and that was the way Miku wanted to keep it. She and Luka were in love, sure, and she trusted the pinkette more than anyting, but... with seeing her body? She wasn't too sure...

Yet somehow, here she stood, un-dressing in the bathroom with Luka one night.

The pinkette had managed to coax Miku out of her shell, if only for a bit. And Miku had always wanted to be super close to the point of sharing their bodies intimately together, but she just felt so insecure... she couldn't fight the blush that formed on her cheeks, as she watched her girlfriend pull her shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor. When she thought Luka had caught her gazing, the blush intensified and she quickly glanced away.

She heard a giggle from Luka.

"Liking what you see?" She asked, in a playfull tone.

Miku felt speechless. Luka had caught her staring! It shouldn't have mattered, they were together... couples were supposed to see eachother naked, at some point, right? But Miku felt so dirty, staring... and to think, she'd have to get naked too. The two had never been in the nude together. They never had sex, never just sleeped in the nude, and this would be the first bath they'd have together. Miku really wanted to do this, she wanted to be able to have that skin to skin contact... but right now, she just felt so dirty and weird.

From Mku's lack of a responce, Luka laughed again. "It's okay to stare, you know."

Miku glanced over to her girlfriend, who was now standing in her undergarments. Her blush intensed. Luka covered her mouth with her hand, stiffling a laugh. "Oh my... you're bright red, Miku!" She pointed out, her own cheeks turning pink. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She answered her own question from earlier, and began to reach behind her back, to unbutton her bra.

Miku's eyes were wide, and she forced herself to look away again.

Meanwhile, she stood very awkwardly, still dressed from head to toe.

"You can get undressed too, Miku." Luka advised, and from the corner of her eye, Miku noticed that the pinkette was buck naked. She glanced away again, feeling that if she continued to look, she'd explode of a nose bleed. She could hear Luka stepping into the water, until she was fully emerged, water meeting half way across her top.

The tealette let out a soft sigh, and slowly began to undress herself. _'Oh... what am I getting myself into...?' _She wondered, but gulped down her fears. She did want this... she knew she did... she just didn't want to feel judged. This would be the first time Luka would see her body. And it was nothing like Luka's.

Once she was stripped down, Miku quickly wrapped a towel around her body. She was painfully aware of Luka's judging eyes on her, and heard another laugh. She looked over her shoulder, to see Luka leaning against the side of the tub, with a smile on her face. "Come on in! I'll scrub your back, if you do mine~" She chimed, and Miku obliged. Nervously, and hesitantly, though. The tealette dipped her legs into the tub, and right before she hit the water, unwrapped the towel, before turning her back on Luka, her gaze towards the wall.

Miku then let out a gasp, feeling those plump breasts pressing against her back, arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Miku-chan~" She heard Luka whisper in her ear, and at this point, she knew that she'd have to turn to face her.

However, instead of acting afraid, Miku forced out a slight giggle. It came out more as a nervous giggle, and she immediatly regretted it. She was aware that Luka had picked up on her nervousness, even before they had started stripping. Miku never was good at hiding things...

"Miku..." Her voice was a little more serious, and concerned this time. "Is something bothering you?"

Miku's cheeks lit up again. This was _not _a conversation she wanted to have right now! "N-no!" She stuttered, looking over her shoulder at Luka. "Why would you think that?" If only she was good at acting calm. The tealette could sing and preform world wide, infront of millions of fans, yet she couldn't even talk straight-forwardly with her own girlfriend.

Luka rolled her eyes. "You've been acting weird about this... you know... if you didn't want to have a bath together, you could have just said so. There's no rush," She said, beginning to stand up, but Miku pulled her back down, spluttering out a 'no!'

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Then, what's up? I don't wanna force you into something you aren't ready for yet. You know that, right?..." The last question seemed rather painfull, as if Luka had been doing something she hadn't supposed to do. Miku immediatly felt guilty... Luka was always a rather sensitive girl. She knew the pinkette deserved the truth, but she felt so pathetic just thinking about it!

"It's nothing to do with you, Luka... don't worry about that." Miku re-assured her.

"Then what is it? I feel like I did something wrong, and you won't tell me."

That hurt Miku more than it probably should have. She and Luka shared everything with eachother... _everything. _Right down to the last detail, whether it was just expressing how much they loved eachother, or worries they had, gossip... anything. _Anything but this. _That was the one thing Miku had failed to clue her in on, and for that, she felt like a fool. As if she was putting a strain on this relationship, because she thought that Luka would think she was silly, or acting dumb... or...

"Miku... please tell me." Luka pouted.

Miku let out a sigh. She had never been any good at resisting Luka anyhow; she'd have to tell her sometime. And what a better time to do so, than now, when they were both naked together? "It's just that..." Miku began, and swallowed, already feeling foolish.

"Well..." She tried again. She didn't know how to say this without sounding way too insecure, or that she was looking for attention and was insensitive of herself.

Miku cleared her throat, and began to explain to the best of her ability. "I want to be able to be..." She paused, feeling herself blush at the word, "Naked... but, I feel like you wouldn't like my body." She said, ending with a nervous laugh.

Luka raised a brow. Her arms had never faultered from around Miku's shoulders. "Why would you think that?"

The tealette glanced down to the arms encircling her, and she laced her fingers in-between Luka's, to let her know that she really did love her, and appreciate her. "Well, I mean, look at you, Luka. You're gorgerous! Me? Well... not so much." Miku felt light-headed. Perhaps it could have been from the steamy hot water, or the sweat that was forming on her skin from Luka's touch, but in-fact it was just because of the talk. A talk she didn't want to be talking about.

"What?" Luka sounded rather shocked. "Miku! Don't say that... you're absolutely gorgeous. I don't know why you'd think you aren't."

And with that, Miku spun herself around to Luka, in a fit of frustration. "Look at me, Luka!" She felt so exposed...

"Yes, and?" Miku noticed that Luka couldn't keep her eyes off of Miku's body, at this point. She wrapped her arms around her private areas, trying to block herself off. 'You look fine as you are!" Luka insisted.

Miku shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?" She moved her hands down to her stomach, grabbing onto the fat that clung to her stomache. "Look at this! I'm a fatty! That's not pretty!"

Luka scoffed, shaking her head. Miku could see that she was trying to hold back laughter. All the more need to feel judged... "You're not fat."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am, though, Luka! Do you not see these rolls?!"

Luka laughed, this time. Miku could feel the butterflies roaming free in her stomache, but not the good kind. Actually, they felt more like bees and wasps stinging at her. She felt her gut tighten, knots growing her in her stomache. "They're not rolls, and you aren't fat. I think your love handles are cute." Luka insisted, grapping at Miku's arms to pull them away from herself.

Miku looked up to her. "Why do you think this? It's really not a good look, Luka..."

Luka shook her head, instead taking the tealette's face in her hands. "It doesn't matter what you look like, because you'll always be my Miku. You may think you're fat, but you're not. Pudgy, maybe-"

"Luka..." Miku groaned, blushing.

Luka chuckled slightly. "Sorry... point being, you shouldn't be so insecure of your body. I think you look cute. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Not even if my boobs aren't as big as yours? Even if i'm not as skinny as you?" Miku questioned in desperation.

Luka raised a brow. "Why would I want my lover to look like me?" She asked, and in this, Miku couldn't help but laugh a little.

Luka smiled right back. "There's that laugh I love~ Don't worry about your body, Miku, please. I love you just the way you are."

"You mean it?" Miku asked.

Luka nodded. "Of course."

Miku found herself smiling.

For the first time in a while, she felt more confident, if not only just a little, in her own body. She didn't need to have bigger breasts or a flatter stomache, because Luka loved her the way she was.

That's all that Miku needed.

Re-assurance.


End file.
